


The Goblet of Fire

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry arrives when the Goblet is enchanted





	The Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

The three headmasters sat around the table, discussing the new contest they were envisioning.

The Hogwarts' Headmaster from the Land of the Britons and the Beauxbatons' Headmaster from Royaume de France, Kingdom of the Western Franks, were constantly bickering. The Headmaster of Durmstrang from Regnum Teutonicum, the Kingdom of the Eastern Franks, was getting tired of the two.

Finally, he pulled his wand and performed a concussive hex.

The two bickering men looked to the third member of the conclave.

"Enough! We are getting nowhere!" yelled the man.

Beauxbatons replied, "Well, what is your suggestion then for an unbiased arbiter?"

Durmstrang sat back and said, "As you know, our King magically inherited much as the Holy Roman Emperor. However, those fools from the Rome have convinced him to distance himself from our community."

Hogwarts said, "We know this. It is why your school has had to be made unplottable."

Durmstrang nodded. "Yes. But! As a result, most of the Roman magical artifacts have thusly been turned over to my school. The Emperor does not want to be seen consorting with what has been newly labeled as suspect. Among those artifacts is an ancient relic: The Goblet of Fire."

Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were curious now. "What is this Goblet of Fire?"

Durmstrang sat forward with some enthusiasm. "In the deep past, the contestants in the Ancient Arena at Rome were magically chosen. Citizens and guards would place slips of parchment in the cup. It was enchanted to pick the best possible contests for the arena – the most entertaining contests. Many of those who chose the spectacles for the Emperor were punished when it was not good enough. This Goblet ensured that the Emperor was not displeased."

The two other Headmasters considered this. Hogwarts said, "That sounds encouraging." He turned to the man with whom he had been bickering. "What does Beauxbatons think?"

Beauxbatons looked at the other two men. "It might be sufficient … but I will need to know more of this. Where is this Goblet, and can we inspect it?"

Before Durmstrang could reply, a light shown within the chamber. The three men, three of the most magically powerful and talented men in the world, took ready positions to ensure that there was no treachery.

Out of the light stepped a figure. He was dressed outlandishly, but it was obvious that he was magical. The three Headmasters could sense the power oozing around the room.

The man spoke, but none understood him. Durmstrang, as the host of the conclave, stepped forward. "I'm sorry – but we do not understand you."

The man appeared startled for a moment and then took a wand out and tapped his throat. "Do you understand me now?"

The three all nodded. "Your Latin is now perfect. What is the spell you just used?" Hogwarts asked.

"A translation charm I picked up in my wanderings. My name is Harry Potter. To whom am I speaking?"

The three men all named themselves. Beauxbatons said, "But you may refer to us by our school names. It is an agreement made when we began this conclave to plan our contest."

Harry's head jerked. "Contest? What is the contest?"

Durmstrang replied proudly, "We are instituting a contest among our three schools. It is to be called the TriWizard Tournament!"

Harry looked horrified and then groaned. "Oh god."

"You know of this contest?"

Harry looked at Durmstrang. "Know it? I won it at one point!"

The four men sat down and the Headmasters listened to the tale as told by their visitor.

The three were outraged that their contest would be perverted in such a way.

Durmstang thought about it. "Maybe there is something we can do?"

The others looked at him. Harry asked, "How?"

"Let us retrieve the Goblet. Possibly we can institute a hidden enchantment."

The others looked curious.

* * *

The four sat in front of the Goblet, looking it over. In front of them, all of the records of the Goblet were piled around it. Harry said, "This definitely is the object which was used."

Hogwarts said, "Let us review the records. There might be an answer." The four sat around for the next two hours pouring through every scroll. Most were records of contests that had been placed via the goblet.

Beauxbatons suddenly called out, "I think I have it!"

The other three looked to the French headmaster. Howarts asked "What did you find?"

Beauxbatons looked at Harry. "Would it be safe to claim that under normal circumstances you would never consent to being entered into such a contest as we have envisioned?"

Harry nodded fervently. "As a young man, I had no desire to place myself forward. I just wanted a quiet existence and to be seen as just another wizard."

Beauxbatons smirked, "Well then, we have a hidden enchantment already in place just for you."

Durmstrang said, "Tell us."

Beauxbatons looked at the scroll again and then said, "At times, the Emperors … or one of his wives … might have a favorite gladiator which was deemed too important. Such a man would be put in too much peril should the Goblet choose him. Therefore, a hidden enchantment was woven in which would allow the Arena Manager to prevent particular contestents until the Emperor (or his wife) said otherwise. Or if the gladiator lost favor."

Beauxbatons looked at Harry. "All we have to do is to use your blood and magic and we can lock out the Goblet's ability to pick you."

Harry asked to look at the scroll. After he had read it and passed it around so the other headmasters could look at it, he asked for it back. Another passage caught his eye. Suddenly he smirked.

The headmasters were quite taken aback by the expression. It was one that was often seen on a warrior just before he took down his greatest rival. Hogwarts asked, "What is it?"

Harry looked to the three and explained. After looking at the scroll again, all three laughed in agreement with Harry's plan.

The three headmasters, with Harry's help, meticulously laid out the enchantments to be placed on the Goblet. At one point Harry asked, "Can something be done about how dangerous the contest will be? I mean, at one point it was discontinued due to the number of deaths involved."

The three protested. Beauxbatons asked, "What is a contest without mortal risk?"

Hogwarts nodded in agreement. "You can only be truly tested with your lifeblood being tested."

Durmstrang echoed the other two. Harry just shook his head at the mentality of the three. He recognized that they lived in different cultures than he came from. He did ask that full records be made of all of the enchantments so that sometime in the future they could be reworked as needed.

Hogwarts agreed to use Gringotts for this. The records would be turned over to the current magical governments for the lands where the three schools were located on 1 November 1994. Goblins were very meticulous regarding agreements.

The Hogwarts headmaster provided a crystal which would hold a magical charge indefinitely. Considering the event they were planning for was over 700 years in the future, only such an object would be sufficient. It would use the magic of contestants that died to enhance its power until the time it was discharged.

Harry protested that as Dark Magic, but the three headmasters just laughed at him. Blood rituals were quite the norm at this time and place. No contestant would be negatively affected by this, but the magic would be saved only when all hope for recovery was lost.

Unless the contestants directed their magic otherwise, the magic would come to the crystal even decades after their name was chosen. Even if the contestants lived a long life, free of strife and harm, the magic left behind would be recovered after they passed to the next world.

Such enchantments were one reason why old artifacts held so much power. Later generations would always look at the enchantments made in the past and believe that magic was stronger in the past. Hogwarts even mentioned how much the Founders were beginning to be revered for their power because of the enchantments they left. However, the truth was much simpler than that. Even Hogwarts got a bit of each former students' magic when they died. It was tied in to the sorting.

All three headmasters had confirmed that Harry was as or more powerful than they themselves and they were considered three of the strongest wizards of any in the world.

Finally, the exact enchantments were laid out. The four soon began to weave them into the ancient artifact. The crystal was installed between the base and the cup portions and was initially powered by Harry. He placed his blood on it. For this enchantment, he had used his original wand – it being much closer in signature to what the future Harry Potter would have.

When it was all done, the four stepped back. Durmstrang said to Harry, "Well, that's your younger self's Dark wizard problem dealt with."

Hogwarts looked to the other two headmasters. "Yes. This was quite fun. It's amazing what cooperation can accomplish."

Even Beauxbatons seemed content with what was accomplished. And that was even with his hatred for all things Britonish.

Harry thanked all three. He felt the call. "Well, I cannot honestly be unbiased being from Hogwarts myself, but I do hope that each of your champions always performs to the best of their ability."

The three headmasters nodded. Harry turned and compressed into a small ball and moved off. The three headmasters then went back to negotiating the next point.

Soon Drumstrang was once again watching the other two bicker viciously on obscure points.

* * *

**"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real –"**

**But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.**

**The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.**

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out – "Harry Potter."**

Before anyone could say anything, the flame within the goblet reignited – and took on a dark green hue.

Out of the Goblet, a voice came. It had a strong Germanic accent. "Harry James Potter! Stand Forth!"

Harry looked gobsmacked. He looked around and saw the horrible looks he was getting. Finally Hermione, looking terrified, nudged him. Harry moved to stand in front of the table with the Goblet as though he were walking to the gallows.

When he was standing there, another voice came from the Goblet. "Harry James Potter's name was illegally entered." The parchment in Dumbledore's hand was zapped by the fire and it disappeared to ash. He had hastily dropped it when the spellfire was close.

A third voice. "Another has usurped the Magicks of this artifact for nefarious purposes. Headmaster Dumbledore! Call the true champions back so that they might witness!"

All around the room, the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons – as well as the staff and visiting dignitaries – were all watching this spectacle in complete awe.

Dumbledore numbly did as the voice from the Goblet bade and soon the three champions had been retrieved and stood off to the side.

Barty Crouch Junior tried to keep up appearances, but he was becoming more and more alarmed as … whatever this was occurred.

The three voices that had come out seemed to now say something in unison. It was in Latin. One of the voices then said in accented English, "The Goblet of Fire now acts in judgement!"

A fourth voice – one that hadn't been heard but which sounded remarkably like Harry Potter's own voice – cried out "Finite Incantatum!"

A spell lanced out from the magical fire and hit Harry Potter in the head. He cried out briefly … and then a roiling cloud of black smoke escaped from his scar. Harry valiantly kept his feet. When the cloud fully left him, it morphed into a face stricken with pain. Some recognized the face as it disappeared. Terror was felt.

The first voice said, "Harry Potter! Return to your fellows."

Second voice: "You are no longer needed."

Third voice: "You are released from this contest."

Harry rushed to move back to his place beside Hermione and Ron. The looks he was now receiving were completely different than the ones he had just seen previously.

Everyone once again looked at the Goblet as it spoke again.

First Voice: "Bartemius Crouch Junior! You are called forth!"

The Goblet spewed out a spell and hit … Alastor Moody. Moody was then magically transported to a position just in front of the Goblet. His form bubbled and the leg and eye he was wearing dropped off of him. A completely different person now stood there.

Second Voice: "Peter Ambrosius Pettigrew! You are called forth!"

A second lance shot out from the Goblet – through the castle walls. Very shortly thereafter a ragged, dirty man also appeared in front of the hall. Like Barty Junior, he seemed locked in place.

Third Voice: "Tom Marvolo Riddle! You are called forth!"

Dumbledore paled when the voice called this name. Another lance shot out from the Goblet through the wall … and shortly thereafter an ugly small creature appeared between the other two. It also seemed to be locked in place.

The fourth voice, once again sounding like a mature Harry Potter, said, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

The three voices began a chant in Latin. Several lances of spellfire shot out in various directions. Most went through the walls and ceiling but three hit the figures in front of the Goblet. The two men both fell. They would be found to have become squibs when investigations were concluded … after a suitable period of pandemonium.

The small figure was different. It screamed, "No! I cannot die! I am Lord Voldemort!" The magic seemed to eat into the small figure and suddenly it dropped down dead and changed into … a large pile of dog feces.

The fourth voice once again called out, "The prophecy is now fulfilled. The last spell was a tribute to the True Marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. Courtesy of Prongs Junior. My name is Harry James Potter, Lone Traveler. Good luck, my dimensional brother."

The Goblet then flashed – and the flame died out.

The audience was locked in position. None could believe what they had just seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone complains about how unrealistically this was concluded: I'll remind you that this whole set of stories is quite … fantastical. I am just having fun here.
> 
> I DO think that the mentality behind the Goblet is quite realistic when you consider what is in the books. As well as why there are three schools older than the others. It would explain why the Goblet is binding – even if the person himself didn't enter his name. After all, it was originally used to coerce those who might be unwilling to compete.
> 
> So, for those who might be upset at the last part, at least enjoy a good rationale given in the first part.


End file.
